cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Tia Andrews
Tia Andrews is an American professional wrestler, currently working for the CWL in the Vindication brand. Known for high flying and for being apart of the notorious Andrews family, who were kings of the independent scene and dated as far back as the 50's, with WWE Hall of Famers "Captain" Jake Andrews and "Blunderbuss" Scotty Andrews. The family is prestigious, sure, but it's been sorta dormant since then. Richard Andrews suffered from David Sammartino syndrome, Jimmy Andrews was a good wrestler but the most he did was job to the stars in the WWF, Tia is looking to change that, and in her 4 year career, she's outdone the two by leaps and bounds. Early life Tia Andrews was born on the 22nd of September in Tacoma Washington, to Jimmy Andrews and fellow indie wrestler Sissy Barry (real name Almira Stefan, later changed her name to Almira Andrews), Tia demonstrated a natural interest to wrestling at an early age, but it seemed like she had a gift. At the age of 6 she participated in a school wrestling tournament, but lost because apparently, a 450 splash is illegal in that type of wrestling. But Jimmy, who was mostly on the road, and usually took Tia with her, decided that, for the better, she needed to stay somewhere. So she took her to Richy Andrews, Jimmy's father, who ran the Andrews wrestling school in a nice little house on the shore of Tacoma. She learned the ropes, got to know the people, and demonstrated great ability, eventually getting signed to a contract by the Shoreside Wrestling Federation, where she honed her craft, and went on to win their championship, the SWF Women's Championship, once, and was the winner of the SWF Intergender Championship 7 times, alongside a surprising reign as the SWF Heavyweight Championship, after hitting Joey Ryan with a 450 splash into three tables. SWF: Beginnings Tia signed with the SWF on March 8th, 2014, but didn't start to wrestle until July 2014, where she had her first match with Alfonzo Reyes in the Intergender Division, beating him in 40 seconds after hitting the Tia Drop. She went on to bigger things inside the intergender division, eventually snatching the championship for the first time on September 14th, 2014, after beating Madison Reyez, who beat Alfonzo Reyes previously to grab Old Glory Rose. Throughout 2015, and throughout the start of 2016, she went on to great success in the Intergender Division, winning it again and again, before a chair shot gone wrong knocked her out and ended the 7th reign. After that, she went on to the Women's division. SWF: Women's Division She debuted on the all-women's show, Mercy, on May 16th, 2016, after a match between Madison Reyez and Eleganza was interrupted by Tia, who was watching from the rafters. She continued the rafters schtick, watching the title matches from the rafters, before finally, on August 14th, 2016, she descended from the rafters, onto the top of the cage, and hit the Cruel Angel's Thesis on all 8 women fighting in the Sissy Barry 8-woman deathmatch, causing Eleganza to lose her SWF Women's Championship. She decided that Tia was the reason behind her loss, and mauled Tia from behind backstage, which lead to Mercy's first PPV, Love and War, where Tia got a surprise victory after a superkick popped Eleganza's fake boobs, (which was totally planned) leaving her to run away, giving Tia the countout victory. SWF: All work and no play makes Tia a dull girl A few months after Tia got attacked backstage and written off TV to treat some mental disorders, Belle Belyea and Luna were working a match until it got interrupted by the titantron, which, like an Eva Gentoo promo, stated the following; "All work and no play makes Tia a dull girl". This stint with the titantron interrupting matches went on until Violet Nakamura, accompanied by her manager Jake "the Snake" Jetzon, called Tia out. Tia descended from the rafters behind Violet's back, and hit her with a German suplex onto the ropes. This rivalry led to a match at Nuclear Winter, SWF's major PPV, on January 10th, 2017, which turned into a 5 star match, as Tia finally won the SWF Women's Championship. SWF: The Lord Slayer Tia had been known as the best lady never to win a championship for so long in this promotion, but, there were 5 people in the SWF who Tia couldn't beat, Belle Belyea, Andrea Liger, Marzia Versace, Teri Terrific, and the Ace of Mercy, Kendrys Mizanin. She cut a bombshell of a promo, talking about the 5 titans that she needed to take down to make her feel like she's actually done something in the SWF. She took to Belle Belyea, in which she fought on the Mercy before Hangman's Revenge, where she had a 5 star match, eventually coming out on top. On the Mercy after Hangman's Revenge, she fought Andrea Liger, in which she also had an amazing match, grabbing a 4 and a half star match, and looking to gain some serious momentum. She barely scraped out a win against Marzia Versace, hitting a 450 splash after a botched interference by Belle Belyea, trying to hit Tia with her family's very own Blunderbusster, but missing, and hitting Marzia, in which Tia capitalized and pinned Marzia. On April 15th, 2017, a women's match headlined a SWF PPV for the first time, as Tia Andrews and Teri Terrific fought in a 60 minute Iron Maiden deathmatch, which ended on a huge, WSX explosion as Tia barely lost the title on a buzzer-beater, losing 6-7. After that, her momentum died for a little, before bouncing back in a blaze of fury in July, winning the title again from Teri Terrific in a 5 star barnburner on December 23th, on a stacked Christmas Chaos card. The match between Kendrys and Tia was looking to be one of the match of the year candidates before it even started. On August 25th, 2018, Tia and Kendrys finally fought on the matchcard of one of the big 4 of SWF, Battle for Seattle, and it was arguably the match of the year, being given a 6 star rating, and going on for 72 minutes. It was the main event, which meant overshadowing the 60 man Battle for Seattle, which was also a good match. After this, Tia took a break, before finally wrestling on October 4th, 2018, facing off against rookie Laycee Tycoon, in which she lost in a 4 and a half star match, which you'd assume is the case. Leaving SWF and joining CWL Her match against Laycee was the end of her time in the SWF, because secretly, behind Tia's back, Laycee bribed the manager of SWF to change the stipulation, and since Tia didn't know about it until she lost, she was forced out of the company, but not before beating up Laycee. In reality, Tia's mental problems had been getting the better of her for a while, and eventually, she was released for it. After a short hiatus, Tia signed with the CWL, who snapped her up due to her ability in matches. CWL: The Beginning Tia's first match was against Luna Morales, in which it was practically a squash match, Tia won in 2 minutes, after hitting the Cruel Angel's Thesis. If she keeps going like this, and slaying the lords of the CWL, she'll be on a comfortable road to Women's championship. Personal Life During the Lord Slayer promo that put Tia on the map, she came out as bisexual, and although it was a passing statement, the Tacoma crowd still cheered, she's currently engaged to Andrea Vortex, the girl who's looking to take Tia's spot as SWF's Ace. She lives in Tacoma in the Andrews residence (the site of the Andrews Wrestling Academy), and has a second home in Honolulu, Hawaii. She owns a yacht that her girlfriend bought her, using it as her method of transportation between Tacoma and Honolulu. In 2014, she was diagnosed with schizophrenia, bi-polar disorder and anxiety disorder. Signatures and Finishers Signatures Diving Hurricarana: Tiacarana Eclipse: River City Ransom Finishers 630 Senton: Cruel Angel's Thesis Avalanche Victory Roll: Tia Drop